


Don't Blink

by harunotenshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunotenshi/pseuds/harunotenshi
Summary: When two agents accidentally cross paths during a secret operation, the sudden familiarity and their hidden feelings irrevocably bring them together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay... i kind of suck... really suck... at making summaries for my own stories... that's my honest opinion... but to those who are reading this~ WELCOME! 
> 
> this is my first chapter fic... that i've written ages ago... maybe about 5 years ago? i can't really remember specifics... hahahaha but anyway... this is my first chaptered fic... it's actually completed, but i've decided to do a little revision of sorts so i'm posting it here.

Secrets.  
  
Everyone has them. And everyone tries to hide them.  
  
But no one can ever take those secrets to their graves. Because all secrets will always be revealed.  
  
Sooner or later.  
  
\---  
  
 **Prologue**  
  
  
"Hyung, I'll be working an extra shift today, so don't wait up for me." Changmin said into the mouthpiece of his phone. "The chief wants our project to push through earlier than scheduled so we're gonna have to double our pace."  
"Okay, but don't overwork yourself, Minnie. And I won't be able to come home early today either. I have an appointment I must attend to." Yunho replied. "Remember to eat on time, okay?" he added.   
"Right back at you, hyung." Changmin answered. "Bye."  
  
Changmin flipped his mobile phone closed and slid it back in his pocket.   
  
 _Typical Yunho-hyung. Always being the concerned one when he's one to forget himself._  Changmin thought.  _Well, time to get to work.  
  
_ Changmin walked back to where he was before his brother called. He stood in front of a three by five virtual screen and looked at all eight video feeds that he was currently monitoring for the past month. He smiled to himself as he saw his target on the center video feed. Changmin touched the screen of the feed to make it larger. His target was currently inside the bathroom of his hotel suite, looking at his reflection on the full length mirror. The man in the room smirked at himself as he finished adjusting his tie.  
  
 _He is such a narcissist._ Changmin though wryly.  
  
Finally the man came out of the bathroom and walked towards the door. Changmin watched as the man grabbed his wallet, car keys and his weapon of choice for the night: a small silver colt. The man hid the gun in a specially designed pocket inside his coat. The man double checked to see if he's got everything he needed. Changmin finally sat down and put his feet up on his desk as the man took the key card out of its slot by the door and exited the hotel suite.   
  
Changmin reached out and touched another video feed to replace the one that he was just watching. This particular hidden camera was virtually undetectable to any untrained eye, namely everyone except him, its creator. Changmin had secretly placed the camera on the man's shirt collar, perfectly camouflaged as part of an intricate embroidery design of the shirt. The man doesn't know that Changmin is watching. Changmin smirks and leans back, making himself comfortable.  
  
 _It's show time.  
  
\---  
  
  
_Jaejoong looked at the full length mirror that he had especially requested in the bathroom of his hotel suite. He smirked as he re-adjusted his tie until he was satisfied. He got out of the bathroom and got everything he needed.   
  
 _Wallet. Car keys... oh and my assistant for tonight. Just in case something doesn't go right._  
  
Jaejoong put the silver colt inside the specially made pocket of his coat and double-checked if he had everything he needed. He sighed. Jaejoong was both anxious and excited.   
  
Anxious to meet him again after a week of waiting.  
  
Excited because Jaejoong will finally get to see his smiling face and get to hear his voice again.  
  
 _I finally get to see him. I get to be together with him again. I get to have him all to myself._ Jaejoong thought happily as he walked down to his black McLaren P11, got in and drove away.  
  
Jaejoong arrived at their meeting place with ten minutes to spare. He went straight to the concierge and gave his name to the receptionist who was looking at him with stars and hearts in her eyes. Already used to this kind of reaction, Jaejoong smiled patiently until he got all the information from the blushing and stuttering receptionist. The second he got the key card from her, he turned on his heel and walked towards the bank of elevators.  
  
 _Women._ Jaejoong huffed.   
  
Jaejoong took the elevator up to the suite. He swiped his key card on the door's sensor and went inside. The room was dark except for a few spotlights that were lit around the suite. Jaejoong let his eyes adjust to the darkness and took a deep breath as he walked towards the floor to ceiling glass windows looking out at the city lights.  
  
"You're here."   
  
Jaejoong heard the whisper in his ear as he felt strong arms snake around his waist, making him jump in surprise. Jaejoong leaned back and sighed, placing his hands on top of the ones wrapped around him. He smiled at their reflections on the window and the man behind him mirrored it.  
  
"I missed you." Jaejoong whispered back as he turned around in the man's arms, kissing him passionately.  
  
\---  
  
The mug of coffee slipped from his hands and shattered on the floor, spilling its hot contents. Changmin looked at the couple's reflection through the hidden camera's lens in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and in his shock, it took him a few seconds to shake some sense into himself and take out his phone to hit the speed dial.  
  
It took only one ring before his call was answered.  
  
"Mr. Kim, we have a breach."  
  
\---


	2. DIAMONDBACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun stole a quick glance to my right. His eyes widened but he bit back the curse that was about to come out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is the first chapter. hahahaha
> 
> i'm sorry i still have nothing to say... i'd rather you guys just read on and find out what's in store for yourselves~^^

Yoochun went into the restaurant and took a quick look around the area. _All pretty normal people._ _Except for a few arms scattered here and there._ He thought to himself. Yoochun walked towards the mini bar and nodded at the bartender. The bartender smirked and nodded back at him before turning his back on Yoochun. Yoochun put his hands in his pockets, as his partner's voice crackled in his earpiece.  
  
"You ready, Micky?" Yunho asked, knowing what Yoochun's answer will be.  
"I always am, hyung. Now stop being the voice in my head so I can get to work." Yoochun replied, spotting his target and making his way towards her.  
  
The woman was alone at the moment and looked like she was bored. Yoochun looked at her carefully, but still couldn't believe that she, of all people, could be one of the country's most notorious drug dealers. She had quite the angelic face and could've probably taken anything and everything she wanted  just by looking pure and innocent. Yoochun slowly approached her, breathing in and out slowly as he ran through his "lines" in his head.  
  
"You look like you're bored as hell." Yoochun casually said. _Unlike some people, I'm way too used to this than being a lookout._ Yoochun thought as he tried to imagine Yunho being in his place. He suppressed a snigger as he smiled at the woman.  
  
The woman turned her attention to Yoochun with slightly wide eyes. She managed a small shy smile when Yoochun inclined his head in greeting, charming smile still in place.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Yoochun asked.  
"No." The woman answered with a smile. "Come sit with me." she added gesturing to the seat right beside her. Yoochun took her invitation and sat down.  
  
Yoochun signaled to a passing waiter who approached their table at once.  
  
"What would you like for this evening, sir?" The waiter asked.  
"I'd like to have a glass of your best red wine." Yoochun answered before turning to the woman. "What about you? Would you like a glass as well?" he asked.  
"Freshly squeezed orange juice would be fine." The woman answered. "I may have had too much to drink already." she giggled. "I need to sober up a bit."  
"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter nodded before he leaving.  
  
Yoochun watched the waiter walk towards the mini bar before turning his attention to the woman beside him.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Yoochun chuckled. "My name's Micky." he smiled as he noticed her flushing pink.  
"Melissandre." She blushed. "But call me Mel."  
"So I'll take a chance and ask." Yoochun paused. "Why are you here alone?" he asked knowing full well the reason why she is. The woman had just closed a deal with her current client.  
"I was with some friends earlier but decided to stay here a bit longer because my date cancelled on me." Mel replied with a frown. "I guess I made a good decision, because now, you're here." she added looking at Yoochun.  
  
 _She is quite a lady._ Yoochun thought amused. _Two can play at this game. If she keeps this up, I might be finished in no time at all._ Yoochun smiled, both at her and to himself. He started talking about random stuff and Mel was quick to respond. After a few moments they were both laughing.  
  
"What do you do for a living, Micky?" Mel asked, crossing her legs.  
"Believe it or not, I'm just your normal car salesman." Yoochun answered with a smile. He waited for her reaction.  
"No way!" Mel gasped in shock, incredulity flickering on her face. "You don't look like someone who sells cars for a living!"  
"But seriously, I am." Yoochun answered with a sigh. "Am I that hard to believe?" he frowned and looked away for effect.  
  
"Nice one, Micky." Yunho's voice crackled through his earpiece.  
"Shut it, hyung. I'm working here!" Yoochun grumbled under his breath. He'd almost forgotten that his hyung can see and hear everything.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Mel asked, a little puzzled.   
  
Yoochun looked at her and softened his expression. _This is way too easy._ He thought inwardly smirking.  
  
"No, none at all." Yoochun said looking sad and forlorn. Seeing the sudden look of concern on Mel's face, Yoochun knew he was almost at the finish line. He smiled weakly.  
"I'm sorry." Mel said, putting her hand on Yoochun's arm. "It was just... I just couldn't believe what you said. I apologize if you were offended."  
"That's alright." Yoochun smiled looking at Mel who blushed again. Yoochun's smile widened as he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.  
  
"Incoming at your three o'clock." Yunho informed. "Better be ready with a good excuse."  
  
Yoochun chanced a quick glance to his right and just managed to bite back a curse. _Shit! Why the hell is she here when I'm working?!?!_ Yoochun thought in frustration. _I gotta think of a good excuse or I'm dead._ He thought, panicking a bit. Not only will Yoochun be dead but he'll also be taken off the case. _Damn it!_ __  
  
 _A couple of long seconds passed after Yunho's warning. Just then, Yoochun heard something vibrating and looked at Mel as she took out her phone from her bag. She frowned at her phone's screen displaying the name of the caller. Quickly hiding her annoyance, she looked at Yoochun with a tight smile._  
  
 _"Micky, I need to take this call. Will you excuse me for a bit? I'll be just a moment." Mel said as she bent down to lightly kiss Yoochun's cheek before walking away._  
  
 _Great timing!_ Yoochun thought in relief. _I needed a reason to get rid of her and she suddenly gets a phone call. Park Yoochun you are one hell of a lucky guy!_ He thought as he turned his attention to the woman currently making her way towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. _I just hope my luck holds out._ Yoochun thought as he braced himself for what's to come.  
  
 _I saw that one coming. I really did. And I deserved it. I had promised her a special date tonight. And yet here I am working instead._ Yoochun took a deep breath. He didn't care if every single person in the restaurant stared at him. Yoochunn wanted to settle this before things got out of hand. _She doesn't know anything nor should she ever find out anything._  
  
"Fix this, Micky. We still have a job to do." Yunho hissed in his earpiece.  
"I know, hyung. I got this." Yoochun answered. "Just keep an eye on her would you?"  
"Copy that." Yunho replied. "Good luck." he added.  
  
Yoochun felt more than saw Yunho's smirk.  
  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, the end of the first chapter. a few more characters have shown up and it's already been established that yoochun and yunho are working together and if you guys remember from the prologue, jaejoong and changmin have made their appearance as well.
> 
> it's still just 2 chapters in and i'm slightly revising as i post every week but i hope that you guys will come to enjoy reading this~^^
> 
> until next week~^^


	3. DOUBLE EAGLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucky you look so pretty you could pass for a woman! It makes our job a lot easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is another week and another update. i am typing this up first and then i am going to be typing-revising this update as i go~

"Keep an eye on her will you? It will be both our asses if we don't bring her over to our side." Yoochun muttered into his hidden microphone.  
"Got it. But hurry up with your soap opera or people are going to think there's a filming crew here." Yunho shot back into Yoochun's earpiece.  
"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you. Shut up and go watch her." Yoochun grumbled back.  
  
"PARK YOOCHUN. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?"   
  
Yoochun hated seeing or making women cry. The woman glared at Yoochun with tears in her eyes. He held up his hands as a gesture of peace and smiled apologetically. The woman's eyes softened a fraction and Yoochun internally sighed in relief.  
  
"Tee, honey. Relax. There is a perfectly good explanation for this." Yoochun began.  
  
As much as Yoochun didn't care what other people in the restaurant might think, he also didn't want this particular argument heard as well. He bowed to everyone as he apologized for causing a scene as he took the woman's hand in his and led her into a more secluded corner of the restaurant. Yoochun looked at her as he took her other hand in his and kissed the back of her hands. Yoochun held her gaze and smiled. He smiled her favorite smile.  
  
"Okay, I didn't really remember that we had a date tonight." Yoochun explained choosing to go straight for the truth. "I set up a meeting with a client so that I can smooth things over and persuade them to agree to our deal. I didn't know that the person I was meeting was a woman but I'm not making any excuses." he paused. "She's the CEO's niece and also the Vice President for Operations in the company. It was up to me to convince her so that her uncle would agree to the deal. What you saw earlier was her finally agreeing to talk to her uncle and making the necessary preparations for the deal to go through tomorrow."  
  
Yoochun watched and waited with bated breath. He knew Tee was thinking over his explanation.   
  
"Forgive me?" Yoochun asked after a moment. "I swear I won't break my promise again."  
"Do you? Really?" Tee asked still skeptical.   
"Tee, you know me." Yoochun said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never break my promises. I honestly, really just forgot this time because I was busy with work."  
"Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again." Tee said saying each word carefully as her tears finally fell.  
"I promise. I won't." Yoochun answered as he wiped away her tears before he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
+++  
  
Yunho looked around the room, scanning it quickly. _Still the same. A few scattered arms. Her incompetent bodyguards no doubt._ Yunho thought as he passed by the corner where Micky and his girlfriend stood talking. Yunho was playing both bartender and lookout for this operation and nothing has gone according to plan. _This is the reason why I don't attach myself to anyone._ Yunho shook his head at the thought and sighed. _I'd better keep an eye on our target before something else goes wrong._ Yunho shrugged on his coat and started walking towards the restrooms, keeping an eye on the women's door for their target. He looked down for a second to fix his cuff when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." Yunho immediately apologized, inclining his head.  
"Yunho?"   
  
Yunho looked up into familiar doe eyes. He recognized that voice and a smile automatically appeared on his face.  
  
"Is that you, Yunho?"  
"Yah, Jaejoong-hyung!" Yunho smiled as he greeted the man in front of him. "What a coincidence! I haven't seen you since military school! It's been five years!"  
  
Yunho was about to hug Jaejoong but stopped himself in time because Jaejoong held out his hand. Yunho felt a bit awkward as he looked at Jaejoong closely but he took his hand and shook it briefly. Jaejoong looked different. Different from the person Yunho knew in military school who was stick thin, brusque and always wore his poker face wherever he went. Jaejoong's poker face had made him look colder than he really is. Jaejoong only ever talked to Yunho, aside from their superiors. He was too serious. Too focused.  
  
"Yunho-yah!" Jaejoong exclaimed smile wide. "Has it just been five years? It feels like more. You've changed a lot! You're thinner and taller! he added playfully punching Yunho on the shoulder.  
"What about you, hyung? You certainly don't look like my poker-faced hyung in military school." Yunho said jokingly. "You look more like a prince that came out of a fairy tale book!"  
  
Jaejoong frowned at Yunho's words and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. And then they were both laughing. Just like old times.  
  
"Are you still treating women the same way? Still counting on how many you can get until you find _the one_? Jaejoong asked. "Your last girlfriend's name was Alma, right?"  
"Alma... I remember her." Yunho answered. _She was the one I loved the most._ "And no. I don't count women anymore. I don't have time for dates..." Yunho explained. "Because I'm working all the time."  
"A changed man, then." Jaejoong joked. "It's not like you, Yunho. What really happened with Alma?" he asked.  
"Even I don't know the answer to that, hyung. I'm still in the dark about that." Yunho answered. "I loved her, you know." he added with a sad voice.  
"Yeah, I know." Jaejoong said putting his hand on Yunho's shoulder. "You were so happy then."  
  
"So, what do you do now? We never kept in touch after military school." Yunho said changing the subject.  
"I got into a consulting firm." Jaejoong answered. "I was just at our dinner meeting. What about you?"  
"I'm a project manager in an I.T. company." Yunho answered. "We're actually working on a big project right now." he added.  
  
Yunho didn't want Jaejoong to know what he really did for a living. Like any other mission, they all had their cover stories. They were given a different one for each mission they were assigned. Yunho brought his head back into the task at hand and stole a glance at the women's restroom again. Mel has yet to make a reappearance.  
  
"Listen, Yunho, I gotta go. I have to go pick up my cousin in fifteen minutes." Jaejoong said.  
"No worries, hyung. I've gotta take my leave as well." Yunho said. "Maybe be we can meet up another time and catch up?" he asked.   
"Sure, that'd be nice." Jaejoong said with a smile.   
  
Yunho and Jaejoong exchanged numbers before parting ways.  
  
+++  
  
 _It was a pleasant surprise to see him again after so long. I didn't think it had been five years._ Jaejoong thought with a small smile. He sighed, refocusing himself. _Back to work._  
  
"Minnie, are we good to go?" Jaejoong quietly asked into his hidden microphone.  
"Stop calling me that, hyung." Changmin answered annoyed. "And yes, we're good to go. Took you long enough! Had a nice little reunion while I was working my ass off keeping her in the women's restroom by hacking into her phone? She almost threw the damn thing into the mirror in her frustration."   
"Sorry, Minnie. Met an old friend. Long story... Besides, you were pretty occupied yourself. Checking out the ladies again, weren't you?" Jaejoong answered with a smirk. "Whenever you're ready." he added after a pause as he ran a hand through his hair before removing his jacket and folding it over his arm.  
"You know I always keep an eye out for you, hyung." Changmin said.  
  
Jaejoong took a breath before going inside the women's restroom. Luckily no one else was inside except for one. The woman had her back to him and was still fiddling with her phone. Jaejoong silently slid something from a hidden pocket.  
  
"You're lucky you look pretty enough to pass for a woman." Changmin snickered in his earpiece. "It makes our job a hell of a lot easier."  
  
Jaejoong let Changmin's comment pass. But he mentally promised himself to make Changmin regret it when they get back at HQ. Right now Jaejoong needs to focus on their target. They had to get her. By all means necessary.  
  
The woman still hadn't noticed Jaejoong behind her. Now she was busy rummaging through her purse and couldn't see Jaejoong right behind her. Jaejoong placed a small black square patch on the back of her neck. The small square is one of Changmin's inventions, an improved version of a stun gun. The small patch had enough juice to stun an elephant but was currently programmed to only stun humans. Enough to put anyone out for about six hours. More than enough time for them to get back to HQ.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Those were the only words she was able to say before she stiffened and lost consciousness and fell right into Jaejoong's arms.   
  
"Target acquired." Jaejoong said. "Mission accomplished."  
"Copy that, hyung." Changmin said. "Car's coming around the corner."  
"Thanks, Minnie. See you back at HQ." Jaejoong replied. "Come see me at the dojo. We've got a score to settle." Jaejoong smirked.  
  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter and another week until the next update... how are you guys liking it so far?


	4. MAG PUG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another week, where i also had my first week at work and here's another update. i'm hoping that i'll be able to do the weekly updates like i promised... i have this assumption that i'll be getting busier this week than the last so... i'm crossing my fingers... i don't really like taking work home so... yep. crossing my fingers.

_One down. One more to go._ Yoochun thought as he bid farewell to Tee telling her to go straight home. He had just set up another date for them and this time he made sure that it won't interfere with his work. Yoochun turned back towards the mini bar to search for his partner and from his peripheral vision he saw someone come out of the women's restroom.   
  
_Mel._  
  
Mel was unconscious and was being carried out of the restaurant towards the fire exit by someone dressed in black. Yoochun was too far to make out the features of the man carrying their target out so he made his way towards the exit, trying to follow the man.   
  
"Yunho, where the hell are you!? What the hell are you doing right now!?" Yoochun hissed into his hidden mic. "We've lost Mel. I'm in pursuit right now." he added as he pushed through the fire exit doors and saw nothing. The man and Mel are gone.  
  
\---  
  
"Damn it!" Yunho swore listening to what Micky just said.  
  
Mel was gone. Yunho had gone inside the women's restroom and the woman wasn't there. He had double checked all the stalls and searched the bar. Even the armed guards were gone. Yunho made his way back to the mini bar as he looked around the area again.  
  
"Command, come in." Yunho said into his mic. "Sylver, I need you to check all video footage in and out of here. Look for any sighting of the target."  
"Copy that, Yunho. Searching now. Give me thirty seconds." Sylver replied. "It appears she has."  
"What!?!" Yunho demanded."What the hell do you mean?" he asked.  
"She'd been kidnapped. A man in black had carried the target out from the women's restroom about five minutes ago and had exited through the fire exit to your left." Sylver replied. "Footage from the back of the restaurant show the man getting into an unmarked vehicle with the target and driving away." she added her fingers flying over her keyboard. "I'm trying to get an enhanced screen cap here but it's too grainy. The footage is damaged enough as it is."  
  
Yunho cursed under his breath. They were in trouble. Their operation was in trouble. He walked out of the restaurant to a frowning Micky who was waiting for him.  
  
\---  
  
"I gotta give you props for your impeccable hacking skills. They cannot be compared, Minnie." Jaejoong praised as he sat down at his desk. "Smart move, inserting that virus into the restaurant's security system."  
"Yah! I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname!" Changmin complained hands still flying over his keyboard. "It's not in my M.O. to leave any traces, Jaejoong-hyung."  
"Find all those footage of the drug deal, will you?" Jaejoong asked leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Kim always asks for those every time we finish an assignment."  
"Already on it." Changmin answered. "I just have to transfer them on a flash drive."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Changmin stands up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't think I forgot." Jaejoong singsonged with a smirk making Changmin stop just at the threshold. "You and I still have a date at the dojo."  
  
Jaejoong watched in amusement as Changmin's shoulders stiffened. He waited for the other to say something but with a defeated sigh, he continued on his way. Jaejoong smiled contently to himself and looked at Changmin's laptop on his desk. It was the only thing that Changmin had expressly prohibited him to touch. Changmin had made him swear to not lay a finger on it. Jaejoong debated whether to honor that promise or not when the door swung open, making Jaejoong look up.  
  
"Back so soon?" Jaejoong asked as he propped his feet up on his desk. "Load up those videos, will you? I want to watch them." he ordered.  
  
Changmin arched an eyebrow at him but did as he was told. Hands flying on his keyboard once more it was after a few clicks that the videos Jaejoong had wanted to see were up on the fifty inch LED screen in their office. Changmin hit another key and the videos started playing simultaneously.  
  
Jaejoong had expected to see the footage from the restaurant earlier but what he saw made him stiffen with wide eyes as he realized what exactly he was looking at.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL SHIM CHANGMIN!"  
"Shit!" Changmin hissed at the same time. "You weren't supposed to see those."  
"Too late for that, dumbass!" Jaejoong said smacking Changmin's shoulder hard. "You and your crazy weird obsessions."  
"Yah!" Changmin shot back punching Jaejoong's shoulder in retaliation. "I'm not crazy or weird. I'm not obsessed either."  
"Yeah right." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Keep deluding yourself, Minnie."  
  
  
Jaejoong was looking at eight different porn videos. Internally cringing he glared at Changmin instead to avoid looking at the screen. Changmin's fingers flew over his keyboard once again and in a few seconds, the videos were gone and we replaced with the footage he asked for. Jaejoong focused on the videos on the screen. One particular video caught his attention.  
  
"Close everything except that last video." Jaejoong instructed.  
"Whatever." Changmin answered as instructed. "I gotta replace the flash drive I brought over to Mr. Kim."  
  
Changmin was at the door of their office when he turned back and called Jaejoong's attention.  
  
"Watch." Changmin said. "Do. Not. Touch. Anything. Hyung." he added before leaving.  
  
The last video Jaejoong was watching was completely unrelated to their earlier mission. But Jaejoong immediately recognized the woman in it. She came out of her apartment, dressed casually, her shoulder-length hair braided loosely at the base of her neck. The woman locked the door to her apartment and then walked to her red mini cooper before driving away.  
  
"Why do you have this footage, Minnie?" Jaejoong asked turning towards Changmin who had just come in.  
"Background check." Changmin answered. "Why are you asking?" he asked as he sat down at his desk and closed the video.  
"I know her." Jaejoong replied remembering his conversation with Yunho earlier. "Why are you spying on her anyway?" Jaejoong asked in curiosity.  
"Let's just say that I'm keeping an eye on my brother." Changmin answered. "He's kind of a playboy."  
"Huh, and you're not?" Jaejoong asked in disbelief. "And? So you go snooping behind his back?"  
"No." Changmin said glaring at Jaejoong. "This just feels different."  
"Different how?" Jaejoong asked.   
"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it." Changmin mused. "I guess she made hyung a better man."  
"Maybe." Jaejoong agreed. "So what's your brother doing now?" he asked.   
  
Changmin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud thud against the wall. Jaejoong and Changmin looked at each other with identical smirks.  
  
"The princess must finally be awake." Jaejoong said as he gestured for Changmin to come with him.  
  
Both men went to the room next door to find the woman they took from the restaurant on her feet, with one shoe in her hand poised to throw it at the door. Her other shoe lay by the door, its heel broken because of its impact against the wall. She looked at her captors when Jaejoong and Changmin opened the door and slowly lowered her raised arm.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. "Why am I here?"  
"Relax, Mel." Jaejoong said raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. "We're not here to hurt you. We actually have something to ask from you. A request." he added.  
  
Mel seemed to get some sense back to her as she listened to Jaejoong's words. Mel frowned.  
  
"Depends on what kind of request that is." Mel answered folding her arms across her chest. "What do you guys have in mind?"  
"Everything will be explained. In time." Jaejoong answered with a smirk. He pulled up a chair and took a seat before gesturing for Mel to do the same.  
"Before I agree to this request of yours, I have a few conditions of my own." Mel smiled.  
"You, my dear, are in not in a position to bargain for anything." Changmin said. "But you can state your conditions, we're more than happy to listen to them." he added. "Maybe we can even make an exception."  
"Whatever this request of yours may be, I have to be fully compensated for it." Mel said. "A house, a car and money."  
"That can be arranged." Jaejoong answered. "But you will have to make due with living with Changmin."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"HYUNG!!!"  
  
Jaejoong had to hold back a laugh looking at Changmin's and Mel's expressions. Both wore similar looks of disbelief. Mel recovered first by narrowing her eyes at Jaejoong, pondering his words. It was silent for a full five minutes before she spoke.  
  
"If I agreed to those terms," Mel said. "What would you have me do?"  
  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another end to a chapter... and another week will go by before i update again. :) i actually imagined several of the scenes in this chapter in my head... which made me smirk because i kept picturing changmin's look of shocked disbelief the second jaejoong uttered those words~ hahahahaha


	5. BLACKHAWK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, it seems i've made a mistake and skipped a chapter... so i'm posting this now~ it's in changmin's POV and a flashback

_“Appa, are you alright?” Yunho asked, putting a hand on his father’s back._

_“I miss her, Yunho.” He said, his voice trembling. “I miss her so much.”_

_“Don’t cry, appa. I miss her too.” Yunho comforted. “Omma said that we should take care of each other. She wouldn’t like to see you like this.”_

_Changmin watched through the tiny gap in the door as his Yunho-hyung led appa to his armchair so he could sit down. Appa had mumbled something to Yunho after he sat down. Appa had his face in his hands and was crying silently. Yunho was busy getting something to drink from somewhere he couldn’t see. Changmin could hear a tinkle of glass as ice was put in it. After a minute, Yunho came back with a glass with ice, filled with amber liquid. He handed it to their father, pulled a chair in front of where their father was seated and sat down. Their father drank from the glass, almost emptying it in one gulp. He sighed and put the glass down on the table beside him and looked at something. A portrait of a woman with long wavy hair, twinkling eyes and a warm, loving smile._

_“It wasn’t her time.” Appa whispered. “It just wasn’t her time.” He had balled his hands into fists and was slightly trembling._

_“Appa…” Yunho began but was cut off._

_“If Changmin hadn’t been born, she wouldn’t have died.” Appa said bitterly, glaring at his clenched fists. “It’s his fault that your mother died.”_

 

 

Changmin woke up with a start. Sweat beaded his forehead and tears ran down his cheeks. He sat up and breathed in slowly. He had thought that the dreams would finally stop. He guessed wrong. He placed his hands on his face and ran both of them through his hair. He got up, pulled a lose shirt over his head and went to the balcony. The cool breeze was soothing against his face, as a rush of memories came flooding back.

 

 

_“Minnie, time to eat” Yunho-hyung called from downstairs._

_Changmin hurriedly came down the stairs to see if their appa was still there. He wanted to say goodbye to him and wish him good luck in work. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could just hear the sound of a car driving away. His appa’s car. He looked down and slowly made his way to the table, sat down and stared at the empty plate in front of him._

_“Minnie-ah, don’t mind appa. He’s in a hurry today because they moved the court hearing to an earlier time.” Yunho-hyung said, ruffling his hair a bit._

_“I wonder what the next excuse would be next time.” Changmin snapped back, looking away. “He hates me. What I’m trying to do all these years is just pointless.”_

_“Don’t be like that, Minnie-ah.” Yunho-hyung said, taking the seat opposite him. “Appa doesn’t hate you. He’s just busy with his case.” He added, placing eggs, sausages and toast on his plate._

_“Yeah, yeah.” Changmin said stabbing a sausage and putting it in his mouth. “Stop trying to delude me, hyung.” He said in between bites. “Technically, I AM smarter than you.”_

_\---_

_Changmin was in his room, on his bed with a book propped open in his lap. He wasn’t reading anymore but was looking out his window instead._ Any minute now, _He thought. And sure enough, there came a light rap on my door and my brother’s head popped in._

_“Got a minute, Minnie?” Yunho asked as he turned to look at him._

_“I know appa wants a word.” Changmin said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up._

_Changmin followed his hyung to their father's study, where he found him not at his usual place behind his desk, but standing in front of it with a stern expression plastered on his face. Yunho went off to the side, leaving him alone to face their father. Changmin stood there, waiting for his father to speak first. He watched him, as he cleared his throat noisily and looked directly at him._

_“Changmin,” he began. “I want to talk to you about your future.” Appa continued._

_Changmin remained silent, his suspicions finally confirmed._

_“I want you to take up medicine in college.” Appa said with finality._

 

This wasn’t request. _I thought sourly, biting back a frown._ Changmin knew this was coming. But who was his father to tell him what to do when for the past eighteen years he’s been trying so hard to convince himself that he don’t exist? _I took a calming breath._

_“I’ve already decided on something, but I do want to tell you even if you’ll just disregard it.” Changmin said._

_“What is it?” Appa said stiffly._

_“Let’s just put it this way.” Changmin said, slightly smiling. “Computers are becoming the trend now, and a lot of people are starting to make use of them as a tool in making their work a lot easier. With technology advancing every few months, who knows what will happen in a year?”_

_His father looked a bit puzzled by this and it made him a tiny bit happier. Yunho-hyung was trying not to laugh out loud. Changmin looked at him for a second and saw him smiling and slightly shaking his head at him. Changmin sighed._

_“Let’s just say that technology isn’t going to go anywhere, anytime soon. Let’s leave it at that.” Changmin said. “Good day, appa.”_

_Changmin bowed, out of respect, and left his faather's study._

_\---_

_“Changmin, look at these?” Appa gestured to the letters in his hand. Changmin paid them no mind, knowing already what they said._

_“I have more interesting things to occupy myself with, appa.” Changmin just said._

_“Why don’t you just try, Changmin?” Appa said, shaking his head at him. “These are all from the colleges that have the best medical programs in the country! I don’t understand why you won’t accept any of them.”_

_They were in his father's study again, his father sitting behind his desk and Changmin in front of it. Changmin frowned._ When is this old man gonna get it through his thick skull that I don’t want to be a doctor? _he thought angrily._ I tried to be subtle about it, but I guess he just won’t get it. _Changmin sighed. He had already planned for his college, thanks in part to his brother, who was going to pay for his tuition._

_“What don’t you understand, appa?” Changmin asked, exasperated. “Haven’t I given you enough hints already?”_

_They both remained silent for a couple of minutes. His father, opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but coming up with nothing._

_“If there’s nothing else, appa, I’ll be in my room.” Changmin said as he went out of his father's study._

_\---_

_Changmin was tapping his index finger on the enter key of his keyboard, waiting for the program to finish compiling so that he could test it if it worked. The progress bar was barely reaching the fifty percent marker. He sighed._  This is going to take a while, I guess. _He thought, having worked on the source file for the whole day. Changmin stretched and yawned and looked around his apartment._

_He’d had to finally move out from his home to avoid more arguments with his difficult old timer of a father, and also to spare both him and his  brother the frustration. Only his hyung knows where he is, and it’s going to stay that way. A cousin helped me out in my search for a new place. He had a spare room in the apartment he owned and agreed to let me stay. He'd been there ever since._

_Changmin entered college without any problems. Yunho-hyung insisted that he pay for his tuition saying that Changmin could pay him back later. Their father never bothered to reach out to him again. Not after he left home. Not even when Yunho-hyung was trying to get him and their father back on good terms._

_There was a knock at the door and he got up to see who it was._

_“Changmin,” a female voice called from the other side of the door._

_“Sazame,” Changmin said, opening the door and seeing her radiant smile. He smiled back and let her in. “I wasn’t expecting anyone. Especially not this week when we have exams.”_

_“Can’t I at least have a break from studying and visit my boyfriend?” Sazame said, putting her arms around Changmin's neck, stood on her toes and kissed him._

_“I wasn’t complaining.” Changmin said after they kissed, looking at her. “You can definitely visit me.” He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes._

_“Project still not 100% perfect?” Sazame asked, as she sat down on Changmin's bed._

_“Already compiling, Saz.” Changmin said, sitting beside her. “It’ll take a while. You up for something to do while it does?” He asked._

_“What do you have in mind?” Sazame asked back, swinging her legs like a child and looking at Changmin with that playful expression he finds so cute._

_At that moment, They both heard his stomach grumble like an angry tiger asking for its meal. They looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_“I guess we’re eating then?” Sazame asked, standing up and pulling Changmin along with her._

_“I guess we are.” Changmin said, still chuckling. “My stomach might start a rebellion if we don’t.”_

_\---_

_Changmin swirled what’s left of the contents of his glass in front of him and sighed._  Too bad Saz doesn’t like to drink. _He thought sadly._ She doesn’t want me to drink. _He thought, frowning at his glass. He emptied it, put it on the bar and asked for a refill. They were seniors already and graduation was only a month away. Most of them were taking it easy. Good thing that Sazame was with her parents right now and he got a chance to sneak away from her watch so that he could have some time of his own._

_“I’ll have what he’s having.” A voice beside him said to the bartender, just as his glass was set down in front of him._

_Changmin looked at her and did a double take._ Is she from my school? _He asked myself. He definitely had not seen her before. She had long wavy brown hair that fell all about her face and along her back in lose curls. Her eyes were a deep seductive chocolate brown. She wore a little strapless black dress that would make every woman in the bar squirm with jealousy. Then she looked at him and came closer. Changmin was a bit taken a back; he was at a loss for words. They were so close they could almost kiss. He gulped noisily and tried but failed to look away._

_“Changmin,” she said, finally leaning away. “You look like you’ve seen one hell of an angel.” She giggled as she drank from her glass._

_Changmin remained silent. He was thinking of where he had seen her before. He was pretty sure that he hadn't seen her but her voice was somewhat familiar._  
  


_“I guess you don’t remember me.” She said, pouting a bit. She looked at him and arranged her expression.  “Can I borrow a pen?” she asked._

_“I’m sorry what?” Changmin asked, bewildered._

_“That’s the only thing you’ve ever said to me in Algebra.” She said. “Lexy.” She held out her hand, smiling._

_“I guess you already know me.” Changmin said, smiling and shaking her hand._

_Just then, loud music started to play. Changmin had to cover his ears a bit since they were near the speakers. He gestured to Lexy that both of them should find somewhere else to talk, but she couldn’t understand me._

_“We should go to a quieter place.” Changmin shouted over the music._

_“Alright.” She yelled back and they both got up and left the bar._

_They were walking along the streets, the neon lights of this part of town glowing brightly in the night. Changmin had his hands in his pockets and Lexy was walking a little bit ahead of him._ He still can’t believe she goes to the same school he does. _Changmin thought with a sigh. It was a cool night, but not cold enough for scarves and thick coats. He looked at Lexy’s walking figure and smiled to himself._ The two of them are so different! Yet both of them have their own charms. _He thought, amused._

_Lexy turned towards Changmin, walking backwards. She smiled in that seductive way of hers, turned to face the right way again and kept walking. He kept walking too, his mind going somewhere else. At that moment, his stomach grumbled, though only he could hear it. He chuckled to himself and started looking for a place to eat._

_Changmin noticed that Lexy seemed to be looking for something too. She suddenly stopped in front of a classy-looking building named_ Victoria Court. _Changmin stopped walking too, because he saw a familiar car parked near the building. He had his suspicions but he forced himself to look at Lexy._

 

_“Can we stop here first?” Lexy asked, lifting her right leg up and rubbing her ankle. “My feet hurt from all that walking in these heels.”_

_“Okay.” Changmin agreed as they went inside._

_She walked ahead of Changmin again and reached the reception first. She started talking with the woman behind the desk so Changmin thought not to interfere. He was trying to look for a café or a restaurant when Lexy tapped me on the shoulder and held up a room key. She smiled that smile again, making him return that smile._

_“What is that for?” Changmin asked, feigning stupidity._

_“Somewhere where we won’t be bothered.” Lexy answered sweetly, took his hand and led him towards the bank of elevators._

_They waited in front of the elevator in silence. She was still holding his hand and he found that he didn’t mind it that much._ What Saz doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. _Changmin thought selfishly._

_“What about your girlfriend, Changmin?” Lexy suddenly asked._

And just as I’m thinking of her. _Changmin thought, looking at Lexy._

_“She’s still my girlfriend. But she’s with her parents right now.” Changmin answered._

_“Oh.” Was the only thing she said, still smiling._

_Just then the elevator doors opened and a couple came out. One of them looking very much like his brother. And her girlfriend, Alma. Changmin stared at both of them as Yunho-hyung looked up and saw him too._

_“Minnie-ah! What are you doing here?” Yunho asked, surprised._

_“Hyung” Changmin said, looking from him to Alma then at Lexy. “I’m with a friend. This is Lexy.” He introduced as the three of them shook hands._

_“Minnie-ah, can I have a word?” Yunho asked, as he nodded, both of us leaving the two women to talk._

_“Minnie-ah.” Yunho began. “If you have time, visit appa at home. He’s sick.” He said, looking at him sadly. “He needs you.” He added, when he remained silent. “Please.”_


	6. PATRIOT

Failed. It was their first failure in a mission, their intended target having escaped or captured by some unknown person or group without their knowledge, leaving no way for them to track them down. Micky and Yunho were in the de-briefing room, for further instructions (waiting to be scolded). I sighed as I looked at my best agents. They both looked up when I came in.

 

“I never thought that I would see the day that you both will fail a mission.” I said, looking first at Yunho, then at Micky. “I’m disappointed in you both.”

 

They remained silent, both of them trying hard not to meet my eyes.

 

“This has never happened to both of you.” I scolded. “For you,” I looked at Micky. “To be sidetracked by your personal life in the middle of a mission and you,” I continued, looking at Yunho. “Getting distracted just because you met an old friend!” I shook my head. “Those things! Those distractions, are not supposed to be associated with your mission!”

“But,” Micky started to protest. I waved my hand and cut him off.

“No buts Micky.” I said. “You and I both know that Mel is an integral part of our plans, that’s why I assigned the mission to you and Yunho. But here you are, getting scolded like a couple of grade schoolers for failing at something that both of you know you can do!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Yunho apologized. “For what happened earlier. We weren’t expecting those kinds of things to happen. We were prepared for any kind of emergency situation during a mission, but we weren’t prepared for that.”

“You were trained to adapt to ANY kind of situation.” I said, emphasizing the word ‘any’. “You were faced with just that and you choke and lost the target.”

 

Again both of them were silent. I sighed, shook my head and looked at both of them, like a father would his mischievous sons.

 

“Both of you will not, under any circumstances, undergo or take part in any kind of mission, be it small or large scale. You will leave your guns and badges here at headquarters and will be put on mandatory leave for the next two weeks, starting today.” I said with finality. “Good evening to you both.” I said as I left.

 

 

***

 

 

Yunho stood alone. There were trees and shrubberies scattered all around him and the wind blowing was cold and crisp. He hitched his scarf up over his chin and put his hand back in his coat pocket. In front of him lay a slab of rectangular black marble with silver engravings that curled in an artistic way. Being of his kin, Yunho was his only visitor here in his final resting place, the other being his youngest brother Changmin. Assuming that Changmin visited at all.

 

Yunho started to remember the past, as he stood there staring at his father’s gravestone. He miss him. Very much.

 

_“Appa, what are you reading?” Yunho asked as he looked at the thick books and folders that were piled high on his father’s desk. Yunho was in his father's study again._

_“I’m studying a case, Yunho-ah.” His father answered, looking at him and smiling._

_Yuhno came up to his father's desk, standing on his toes so that he could look at what his father was reading. His father chuckled and picked him up and sat him on his lap. Yunho didn’t understand any of what his father was reading or writing, but he was happy just to be able to spend time with him. His father was his hero and Yunho wanted to be just like him when he grew up._

_”Appa, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you.” Yunho said looking at his father with a determined face. “I want to help people just like you.”_

_\---_

_“Yunho-ah… Promise me,” His mother said weakly as he held her hand. “Take care of your brother for me. Take care of Changmin.”_

_“Yes, omma.” Yunho said. “I promise.”_

_Someone had grabbed his hand then, leading Yunho away from his mother. Yunho didn’t like how she looked. She looked very weak and very fragile. She was about to give birth to my brother. Yunho was still looking at her when someone had picked him up because he was struggling to get back to his mother’s side. It was then that Yunho realized that his father had picked him up. They were outside of his mother's room._

_“Appa,” Yunho started to say. “What’s happening to omma? Why does she look like that?” he asked._

_“Sshh…” His father said, comforting Yunho. “Everything will be alright, Yunho-ah. Don’t worry. I’m going to leave you here with nurse Han for a while so that I can help omma. Okay?” he said, hugging Yunho then putting him down._

_“Please take care of my son while I attend to my wife.” Yunho heard his father say before he went inside the room where his mother was._

_Yunho waited patiently until his father came back out. When he did, he looked at Yunho. He couldn’t speak and his eyes were red. Yunho walked towards him, looking at his face. He kneeled down and hugged me._

_“Appa, are you okay?” Yunho asked. “Why are you shaking?”_

_“Yunho-ah” His father said shakily. “Your omma… Your omma is gone… She’s gone.”_

_\---_

_“Appa, you shouldn’t say that.” Yunho  said, looking at the door to his father’s study where Changmin had been eavesdropping just a minute ago. Yunho knew he had heard everything. “Omma died, but it’s not Changmin’s fault. You and I both know that, appa. Don’t blame Changmin for something that he didn’t even do.”_

_“I know, Yunho-ah.” His father said, putting his glass of brandy away. “It’s just that every time I see your brother, I remember your omma. He looks so much like her.”_

_“Isn’t that reason enough to stop ignoring him and treat him like a father should his son?” Yunho scolded. “Changmin is trying very hard to get you to notice him, appa. He loves you.”_

_“I don’t know, Yunho-ah.” His father said, shaking his head slowly. “I see too much of your omma in Changmin. I just can’t bring myself to get over the fact that your omma is never going to come back, no matter how many times or how hard I wish for it to be so.”_

_\---_

_“Yunho-oppa” the girl in front of Yunho said, looking down at her feet, clutching at her skirt._

_They were at the back of the school and class had just ended. Yunho was already used to this kind of scene, having most of the girls in grade school and middle school confessing to him every week. Yunho waited patiently for her to speak._

_“I like you, Yunho-oppa.” The girl confessed, blushing scarlet. “Please go out with me.” She added._

_“I’m sorry,” Yunho said, smiling at her. “I already have a girlfriend.” Yunho paused for a while to let that sink in. “Thank you, for telling me how you feel. I’m sure you’ll find someone that you will like more than me.” Yunho said, delivering a classic line._

_“Thank you, Yunho-oppa.” She said, bowing, smiling a little._

_She looked like she was about to cry, but there was nothing Yunho could do about it._ She’ll get over it soon enough. _Yunho thought as he made his way to the school gates._

_“You made another one cry, didn’t you” a boy leaning against the school gates said, smirking at me._

_“As if I had a choice. What do you want me to do, accept her feelings? You know as well as I do that I already have a girlfriend, Donghae. I am not Changmin.” Yunho said smacking his shoulder._

_“Why not be like your younger brother, Yunho?” Donghae asked. Yunho smacked him again._

_“I may be a playboy, Donghae, but it’s against my principles to be dating two or three girls at the same time.” Yunho said, frowning._

_\---_

_“Okay everyone, settle down.” The teacher instructed. “Heechul! Stop playing with that M16 before you hurt yourself!”_

_“Before we begin our practical exercises, I have someone to introduce to all of you.” the teacher said as the class settled down. He gestured at someone to come in, as we all turned our attention to the door._

_The one who entered the room was not who we expected. Since all of us in this class were men, naturally we were expecting a male student to go through the door. She probably had shoulder-length dark brown hair which was neatly tied back in a ponytail, deep piercing brown eyes and a shy smile that made Yunho's heart skip a beat. They were all looking at her, some of his classmates even wolf-whistling at her arrival while the teacher was trying to keep the class quiet enough to introduce her._

_The whistling wiped the smile off of her face as she turned towards the culprits and glared at them. The whole class was silent at once. The teacher didn’t seem to notice what she did and thought that he had finally called the attention of the class. He gestured to her._

_“Class, this is Alma.” He said, as she inclined her head and smiled sweetly at everyone. “She had just transferred here and I want you all to welcome her. And remember that she’s a bit different than you guys so behave yourselves.” The teacher reminded all of us. “Go take your seat beside Yunho.”_

_YUnho felt his stomach do a bunch of somersaults as she made her way towards him. Yunho looked at her and started to notice every move she made. The graceful way she carried herself. The way her bangs covered her right eye. Yunho forced his attention back to the Smith & Wesson Magnum he was cleaning so that he won’t keep staring at her. Yunho felt her take her seat beside him. He took a chance to look at her and smiled._

_“Hi,” Yunho said, starting the conversation as he was wondering how her voice will sound. “Name’s Yunho.” He held out his hand._

_“Hello Yunho.” She said. Yunho liked the sound of her voice and the way she said his name. “Alma, as you’ve already heard the teacher say.” She added as she took his hand and shook it._

_Yunho was a bit puzzled over the fluttering sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach as they shook hands. He's dated dozens of women, but he's never felt like this before. This… this is different. He was particularly interested in this girl._

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... here's an update after two weeks... maybe even three... it's been hectic for me because i just started working again and i had to adapt to the new environment and get myself re-acquainted with working again... since it's been a couple of years.
> 
> well, here's an update and i'm hoping that i'll be able to update again next week... fingers crossed. ^^


	7. VOLCANIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again~ kinda feeling lazy because it's been a long weekend and i don't really want go back to work just yet~
> 
> if you've noticed, the titles of each chapter are the names of guns. ^^

“We want you to be our mole.” Jaejoong said, looking at Mel, letting what he said sink in.

 

She remained silent, her face showing no emotion, but her eyes told a different story. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to process what Jaejoong just said. He decided to continue his explanation.

 

“We think that, with you acting as our ‘inside woman’, we can get inside the underground operations.” Jaejoong went on. “To get inside the inner circle and bring the underground operations down.”

 

Mel looked at Jaejoong and then at Changmin. She folded her arms across her chest once more and pursed her lips.

 

“And if I agree, I have to live with him?” Mel said looking at Changmin.

“In separate rooms of course.” Jaejoong said, nodding.

“Aside from the compensation that I will be receiving, will all the charges against me be dropped?” she asked.

“If our plan goes through to the end,” Jaejoong answered, pausing again. “I will arrange for it.”

 

“Alright.” She said after several minutes of silence. “I’ll go along with what you guys are planning to do.”

“Then we have a deal, Mel.” Jaejoong said standing up and walking towards the door.

 

Jaejoong paused when his hand touched the doorknob. Jaejoong turned to look at Mel.

 

“Oh, and the next time you think of getting our attention, all you have to do is push a button.” Jaejoong said gesturing to a small black box on the table. “You don’t have to throw a tantrum.”

 

Jaejoong smirked as she glared at him, her hands balling themselves into fists.

 

“I’ll remember that next time.” Mel replied stiffly.

“Then we part ways here.” Jaejoong said holding the door open. “Someone will be along to escort you to your new home. You will also be briefed on what you will do and given everything that you will need to help us infiltrate the underground.” he added, inclining his head before Changmin joined him and they went out the door.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you out of your mind!?” Changmin yelled once they were inside their office. “Why do I have to live with her?”

“Revenge. This is better than getting your ass kicked in the dojo, right?” Jaejoong answered, remembering what he had said earlier during the mission. “Besides, I think she’s planning something. Who would agree to our terms in that short amount of time?”

“And you’re asking me to play house with a notorious drug lady?” Changmin asked sarcastically.

“In a manner of speaking,” Jaejoong paused, smiling at him. “Yes, I am.”

 

 

***

“Great work, both of you.” I said, looking at Jaejoong and Changmin.

 

All three of us were inside the briefing room, reviewing their recent mission. We had just finished discussing how Jaejoong had convinced Mel to agree to our plans. I was especially amused by Jaejoong’s plan of having Changmin live with Mel so that we could keep a closer eye on her.

 

“I like your idea of having Changmin live with Mel, Jaejoong.” I chuckled, in spite of myself.  “It’s a good way to train him for future field work.” I added.

“Now,” I began. “For successfully completing your mission, both of you have earned yourselves two work-free days.” I smiled at them both, particularly looking at Jaejoong, giving him the tiniest of nods.

“Where’re you going for two days Minnie?” Jaejoong asked. “Wanna go with me somewhere? We can try some male bonding time.” he added joking.

“The hell not!” Changmin shot back. “I’d rather spend my time with my girlfriend, thank you very much.” He added standing up.

 

As I looked at Jaejoong chuckling at Changmin’s reaction, he put his hands together and rested his chin on them. A signal from him acknowledging the nod I gave him just seconds before.

 

“Then I’ll take my leave.” I said, walking to the door. “See you after two days.” I added and went back to my office.

 

Almost ten minutes had passed when there was a light knock on my door and Jaejoong came in. I nodded and gestured for him to take a seat.

 

“I have something for you to do, Jaejoong.” I said after he sat down. “This involves your old friend Yunho.”

“Yunho?” Jaejoong asked, curious. “How is he involved?”

“I know he’s a friend of yours. He’s also one of the top policemen in the city. He’s currently handling the drug syndicate cases. He’s been investigating the case for over two years now. He might know something about Mel that we don’t. I think he’s found something about the underground drug syndicate but is hiding the information.” I explained. “I need you to find out what that information is.”

“Alright.” Jaejoong answered. “I was planning to call him so that we could catch up on things. I’ll get right on it, sir.”

“I’m counting on you, Jaejoong.” I said, putting the pressure on. “The information you obtain will be crucial in our plan to take down the underground drug syndicate.”

“Yes sir.” Jaejoong said as he got up and left.

 

 

***

 

 

Jaejoong was at home and he had just come out of the shower. As Jaejoong dried his hair, he grabbed his mobile phone and dialed Yunho’s number.

 

“Yunho-ah, are you free tonight?” Jaejoong asked, hopeful.

“Jaejoong-hyung, I was about to call you.” Yunho answered back. His answer made him smile.

“So are you free? Wanna go out for a drink?” Jaejoong asked again.

“Alright.” Yunho answered. “We might as well have dinner too. Remember the small restaurant on the corner where the old antique store used to be?” he asked.

“I do.” Jaejoong said. “I’ll meet you there in thirty minutes.”

 

Jaejoong slid my mobile phone shut as he ended the call and started to prepare for a night out with Yunho. Jaejoong found myself carefully choosing what to wear and he wondered why. He was also puzzled as to why he had this feeling of euphoria during and after his short conversation with Yunho. He smiled to myself. It’s been a long time since he'd seen Yunho. He’s changed so much in the five years that they  haven’t been in contact. _Has it been that long?_ He asked myself as he looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his shirt collar. When he was happy with it, he took his house and car keys, mobile phone and went out the door.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey, did you wait long?” Jaejoong asked as he walked up to where Yunho was standing. He was just outside the small restaurant that they used to eat at when they were in military school.

“Nah. Just got here about the same time you drove up.” Yunho replied, smiling casually. “Hungry?” he asked as he jerked his head towards the restaurant.

“Famished.” He said walking to the restaurant’s door. “Let’s eat.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Wanna crash at home for a while?” Yunho asked an hour later as we came out of the restaurant. “I think I have a few more drinks left in the fridge.”

“Sure.” Jaejoong said walking towards his car. “But I’ll drive.”

 

They got into Jaejoong's car and put the key in the ignition and started the car. They were driving silently for a couple of minutes before he decided to break the silence.

 

“I heard you’re one of the top policemen in the city.” Jaejoong said, glancing at Yunho.

“Ah, my reputation precedes me it seems." Yunho said chuckling a little. “All that hard work paid off, I guess.”

“You working as a project manager, was that just your cover?” Jaejoong asked.

“That was my cover at the time, hyung.” Yunho said smiling. “I was undercover tracking down a couple of jewelry smugglers who were doing an exchange in that restaurant where we bumped into each other.”

“So military school did pay off somehow.” Jaejoong chuckled. “Look where you are right now.”

“All the blood, sweat and tears.” Yunho said slowly shaking his head. “Finally put to good use.”

 

They were both chuckling as Jaejoong stopped the car in front of Yunho’s house. They got out and he led the way to the front door. He opened it and beckoned for Jaejoong to follow him inside.

 

“Take a seat and I’ll get us our drinks.” Yunho said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Jaejoong took his chance at being left alone and tried to look around as quickly as he could without missing anything. Jaejoong noticed that there were just several picture frames scattered around the house. They were all of Yunho and his family when he was younger. He looked at two photos on the counter. One was of Yunho and his father, the other was of him and his younger brother.

 

Jaejoong sighed. He’d have to snoop around more if he's going to find that hidden information about the syndicate.

 _Knowing Yunho, he must be keeping his case files somewhere in his father’s study, if not inside his room or somewhere on his desk at the police station._ Jaejoong thought, frowning a bit. _This is going to be trickier than I thought. I can’t ask Changmin for help since I was the only one who was given this assignment._ He sighed. The search only took him a couple of minutes to finish, since he won’t be finding what he originally came there to get. Jaejoong sat himself down in an armchair just in time to see Yunho coming into the living room carrying two ice-cold Heinekens. He handed him one and they both drank in silence for a several seconds.

 

“So, no other women after you and your ex called it quits?” Jaejoong asked, quite curious about his love life.

“I’ve been too busy with work anyway. Besides, she still keeps in contact,” Yunho paused. “Once in a while.” He answered nodding glumly.

“I’m just curious, but why do you have only a few family photos here?” Jaejoong asked.

“I didn’t bother to add any, even after my father died three years ago.” Yunho answered sadly. “He had removed all the photos of my mother right after she died…” he added, his voice trailing off.

“I noticed that only you have photos with your father. Why doesn’t your brother have one with your father?” Jaejoong asked again.

“My father and brother were never close.” Yunho said then paused to take a swig from his bottle. “Appa said that he looked too much like my mother and he reminds him of her. He didn’t want to be reminded of my mother who was never going to come back to life, no matter how much he wished for it.” he explained with a trace of sadness in his voice.

 

They were both silent for a while as they drank from their bottles. Jaejoong looked at Yunho, thinking about what he said while trying to think of something to say to him to change the subject at the same time. He sighed and put his empty bottle down on the coffee table. He walked to where he was standing, where he was staring at a photograph of him and his father.

 

“Stop being sad already.” Jaejoong said smacking his shoulder lightly.

 

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho, trying to get him to cheer up. Jaejoong put my face in front of his and stared at him pouting. He meant it as a joke, but as he looked into his eyes, his body froze. _This… is awkward._ Jaejoong thought, as his heart started to beat faster. He suddenly had an urge to touch Yunho's face, to stroke his hair, wondering what it would feel like but he pushed those thoughts away. He wanted to lean back, but he couldn’t move. His mobile phone was vibrating in his pocket but he paid it no mind.

 

Yunho was staring at him too, his expression unreadable. A few seconds passed as they just looked at each other. Jaejoong blinked to clear his head and managed to lean away. He cleared his throat and took his mobile phone out of his pocket.

 

“Excuse me,” Jaejoong said, showing his phone to Yunho. “Gotta answer this.” He said as he walked towards the window. Jaejoong saw him nod, his face still showing that unreadable expression. He turned his back on Yunho and answered the call.

“Your timing is just spectacular Minnie.” Jaejoong hissed into the phone. “Why are you calling me, of all people?” He asked.

“What took you so long?” Changmin demanded. “Are you on one of your dates again?” he asked suspicion coloring his voice.

“That’s none of you business.” Jaejoong hissed. “What is this about, Minnie?” He pressed on, he wanted this over with.

“Mel got away.” Changmin answered.

“WHAT!?” Jaejoong hissed. “How the hell did that happen!?” He demanded, trying to control his voice so that Yunho wouldn’t hear him.

“I was joking, hyung. Get a grip.” Changmin answered. “I was bored and I decided to bother you for a bit.”

“Stop bothering me or I’ll really kick your ass.” Jaejoong said ending the call. He shook my head and smiled.

 

Jaejoong was a little bit grateful to Changmin for interrupting his little episode with Yunho. He wouldn’t have known what to do if something else had happened besides that staring game they just had. He was a bit nervous as he turned away from the windows to face Yunho again. He was sitting on the couch, still with his unfinished drink, his expression somewhat normal again.

 

 

***

 

 

Yunho found myself staring at Jaejoong’s face after he had smacked my shoulder. He was trying to cheer me up, like he always did when he felt sad or frustrated. He looked at him and found himself looking at him like he's seeing him for the first time.

 

His smooth, feminine-like face, his strong jaw line, his soft lips, and eyes that pierced whenever he looked at you. His face hardly changed expressions, except for when he laughs. When he laughs, his expression becomes softer, more carefree.

 

_Stop right there. Wait. What the hell!?  What am I thinking!?_

Yunho's thoughts became knotted in such a way that he couldn’t think clearly.

_Why am I suddenly looking at Jaejoong-hyung like that!?_

He couldn’t understand.

_Be logical here, Yunho._

He thought, trying not to panic. He looked at him as he leaned away, took his phone from his pocket. He gestured to his phone, saying something about answering his call. Yunho nodded, his words really not registering. Yunho watched Jaejoong as he walked towards the windows, talking to whoever was at the other end of the line. He looked at his reflection on the beer bottle that was still in his hand. He tilted his head slightly to the side. Yunho couldn’t recognize himself.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Yunho asked himself as he took a seat on the couch. He tried to rearrange his confused thoughts.

_You just haven’t seen him for a long time, Yunho. Five years is a long time._

Yunho thought, trying to reason with himself.

_Jaejoong has changed a lot since military school. Of course he would look different now._

Yunho looked at Jaejoong again, trying to bury his earlier thoughts of him. He inhaled a breath slowly to calm himself. He nodded to myself.

 _Yes, it’s just me adjusting to how he looks now._ Yunho nodded again. _I am not going crazy. I am a sane person._ He thought to myself as he felt Jaejoong sit down beside him on the couch. He drank from his bottle to avoid looking at him.

 

“Sorry, a friend of mine from work.” Jaejoong said. “He likes to bother me sometimes when he’s bored.”

 

Yunho fought with himself, trying hard not to let his eyes wander from staring at the bottle in my hands to looking at Jaejoong again. But his  eyes seem to not want to not look at his beer bottle. Before he could stop himself, he was looking at Jaejoong again, his eyes lingering on his face. Jaejoong looked at him too, the smile on his lips fading a bit, his cheeks flushing lightly. The silence was deafening again, as he willed myself to break it, to end the awkward feeling. Yunho struggled to think of something to say, looking away from Jaejoong for a bit when he suddenly burst out laughing.

 

Jaejoong laughing. That surprised Yunho. He had the back of his right hand covering his mouth and his head was tilted upwards. _Cute._ That’s the only word that can describe it. Yunho smiled at Jaejoong. His sudden laughter became an icebreaker for both of them. He raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Yunho asked, putting his bottle on the table.

 

Jaejoong was about to answer my question when there was a knock on the door. They both looked at it. _Who could that be?_ Yunho thought. He was not expecting any other visitors. He stood up from the couch and went to answer the door.

 

 

***

 

 

 _His face!_ Jaejoong thought, still laughing his head off. Yunho was looking at him and then he looked away. He looked like he wanted to say something. His nose was all scrunched up and his eyes were thin slits it almost looked like he had closed them. He looked like he was annoyed. It’s just the funniest thing!

 

Jaejoong was about to answer Yunho's question when they heard someone at the door. Yunho and Jaejoong looked at each other. Jaejoong can see on his face that he wasn’t expecting anyone. He stood up and went to the door.

 

Yunho didn’t come back alone. A man with soft, wavy shoulder-length hair came with him. When he saw Jaejoong, he smiled and inclined his head. He had high cheekbones and his eyes twinkled. Jaejoong couldn’t help but return his smile. When he smiled, it reached his eyes, but there was something in his twinkling eyes that had Jaejoong wondering.

 

“Jaejoong-hyung, this is Micky.” Yunho said, introducing the man beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Somehow, seeing Yunho putting his hand on Micky disturbed me. He didn’t like it. Still smiling, Jaejoong stood up and shook hands with Micky. He remained standing, feeling uncomfortable. Jaejoong didn’t know what to do or what to say. Micky was already on the couch while Yunho was off getting him something to drink.

 

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Jaejoong asked, just to break the awkward silence.

“Almost two and a half years, I think.” Micky answered. “He’s a very good hyung.” He added.

 

Jaejoong was about to say something else when Yunho came back with Micky’s drink. He handed it to him with a smile and sat beside him on the couch. That uncomfortable feeling Jaejoong had been trying to ignore kept gnawing at him. He felt out of place as he watched them talk about something that he didn’t really listen to. He cleared his throat and both of them looked at him.

 

“I have to go.” Jaejoong said.


	8. RANGEMASTER

Yoochun found himself waiting in front of Café Francais at ten to eight. The shock from that call still hasn’t worn off and he couldn’t think of a rational way to explain it. Thinking about it made him even more confused because of those uttered words. Yoochun shook his head slowly from side to side as he smirked at himself. He looked at his watch. _Should be any minute now._  He thought as he watched the families and couples eating happily inside the restaurant. He looked to his left just in time to see him get out of his sleek black Audi and hand the keys to the valet. Yoochun saw him looking for him and when he found where he was, he smiled. Yoochun couldn’t help but smile back, as he pushed aside the swooping sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach and ignored the spike in his heart rate after seeing his smile. He found myself wondering what the hell that was as they both went inside the restaurant.

 

He nodded to the waiter that had greeted them and gave his name. They were immediately escorted to the innermost part of the restaurant, a place with a little more privacy. A little more intimacy. They both sat down and were handed menus. Yoochun read through his and found what he liked. He gave his order to the waiter and so did he. The waiter left then to get their orders, promising that their food will be served in forty-five minutes. They were already alone, so Yoochun decided to break the silence.

 

“Why have you asked me to meet you here, Mr. Kim?” Yoochun asked politely. He looked at him and smiled again.

“Yoochun-ah,” he said, still wearing his toothy grin. “I told you to call me Junsu when it’s just us.”

“Answer the question, Junsu.” Yoochun pressed on. “Do you have something to tell me and you’re using this to try and tone it all down so I won’t be as shocked?” He asked, a bit suspicious.

“What does this look like to you, Yoochun-ah?” Junsu asked. “We’re on a date. A date. Just like what I said over the phone.” He said erasing all of Yoochun's suspicions and replacing them with disbelief.

“Are you making fun of me?” Yoochun asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“This is no laughing matter. And I never joke.” Junsu answered. “I’m serious about this Yoochun.”

“This?” Yoochun asked incredulously. “A date?” He paused. “Us?” He choked out.

“Is this such an impossible thing for you, Yoochun?” Junsu chuckled. “We’ve gone out like this before, though not as formal as this.” He said.

“You hear yourself, don’t you?” Yoochun asked, still unbelieving. “You do know that you have a wife and a kid at home, right?”

 

Junsu raised his eyebrows at Yoochun, leaned across the table, put his hands together and rested his chin on them.

 

“And?” Junsu shrugged.

“I have a girlfriend.” Yoochun said. “You have a family.” He added as he shrugged again.

 

Yoochun shook his head and heaved a sigh. _There was no use in trying to make him understand what he doesn’t want to understand,_  Yoochun thought bitterly.

 

“You’ve been having trouble with your dreams again.” Junsu said his tone serious. It wasn’t a question. “Why are you still beating yourself up over the past, Yoochun?” he asked.

 

Junsu was genuinely concerned, just as Yunho was. The three of them had worked on a human trafficking case three years ago and it didn’t go as planned. Yoochun was working as an undercover police officer at the time and he was the one who discovered the gang who ran the underground operations. He had told Yunho and Junsu back then and asked for their help. Junsu was captain of our division back then, Yunho was his lieutenant and Yoochun was the informant. A spy. They had a casualty. An innocent victim who got caught in the middle of it. Someone who he'd promised to protect.

 

“I miss her.” Yoochun said, looking down and sighing. “I promised to protect her. But…” he paused, his voice breaking. “I shouldn’t have brought her to my apartment.” Yoochun said clenching his hands into fists.

“But you still brought her anyway.” Junsu said, knowing who he was talking about. “You knew she wouldn’t be safe where she was. You wanted to protect her and you did.” He comforted. “What happened was not your fault, Yoochun.”

 “She was like a sister to me.” Yoochun said. “I didn’t care if she didn’t tell me anything about her family. I loved her as a sister.”

“I love you for that, you know.” Junsu suddenly confessed.

 

What Junsu said made Yoochun looked at him. He reached out and cupped Yoochun's cheek with his hand. With his thumb, he wiped Yoochun's tears away. Yoochun didn’t realize that he was crying. Yoochun looked away.

 

“Yoochun, look at me.” Junsu said gently. Yoochun looked at him and he was smiling. “Don’t blame yourself for Nori’s death. You did what you can to protect her.” He continued as he put his hand on Yoochun's. “And she protected you in return.”

 

Yoochun couldn’t say anything. He just looked at him and his smiling face and wondered. Yoochun wondered about them. If there should be a ‘them’. The thoughts that he'd been trying to push away and ignore all came flooding back. His heart racing, the restless butterflies in the pit of his stomach and his confused thoughts. Yoochun's thoughts went back what had happened earlier, when he saw him get out of his car, his eyes searching for him. His pure, innocent and radiant smile when he finally found him, waiting for his arrival. A smile slowly crept on his face.

 

They both knew that they had commitments of their own. But somehow, seeing this carefree attitude of his, made him smile to himself. And the thought of ‘ _Why not?’_ suddenly crossed his mind. Yoochun's thoughts were interrupted when their food arrived. They both murmured their thanks as the waiter set their food in front of them. After the waiter left, Yoochun took his knife and fork and was about to cut into his steak when Junsu took it. He began to slice his steak for him. When he was finished he took a piece with his fork and gave his food back. He held his fork in front of Yoochun, as if waiting for something. It was a good thing that they had some privacy as Yoochun realized that Junsu was trying to feed him. Yoochun shook his head and chuckled softly as he let Junsu feed him.

 

“Once is enough.” Yoochun said, chuckling again. “I’m not a child that needs to be fed, Junsu.” He joked.

“But I like doing this.” Junsu said pouting and trying to be cute. “Feed me next.”

 

Yoochun glared at him. A couple of seconds passed and then they both burst out laughing. Again, it was a good thing they were alone. They continued eating and after a couple of mouthfuls, Junsu seemed to remember something and took a small pouch out of his inside pocket. Yoochun looked at the tiny pouch as Junsu took out whatever was inside it.

 

“Remember this?” Junsu asked showing Yoochun something that brought a lot of memories back. “Aina had made them for me before she went to school this morning.” He said somewhat proudly.

“Egg rolls.” Yoochun said, smiling in spite of himself.

“I know they’re your favorite.” Junsu said, laughing. “That’s why I didn’t eat them. I was saving them for you.”

 

Junsu put a couple of eggrolls on Yoochun's plate and immediately took one and put it in his mouth. Somehow the taste seemed familiar.

 

 

***

 

 

_It was my first day at work after graduation. I was relieved to be assigned to the same division as Yunho-hyung. I was waiting in the lobby of the station, trying to familiarize myself with the place. I haven’t seen him yet and guessed that he must be busy with his case. He had graduated 2 years earlier than me and was sponsored to go to military school because he had potential. A lot of it._

_“Park Yoochun?” a voice asked._

_I turned around at the sound of my name, looking for the source of the voice. I looked at petite figure that was standing a few feet away from me, facing the same direction I did. She had short hair, small shoulders and a butt. I slowly approached her, as she called out my name again. When she turned around, I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock._

_I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. The person standing right in front of me was a guy. A GUY. He had chin length flyaway hair, sexy, seductive eyes, and pouty kissable lips. I was aghast. I didn’t notice that my mouth was gaping open until he closed it for me by pushing my chin up with his index finger._

_“Yes, I am a guy.” He said in his high-pitched voice. “I’m glad you made it here on time, Park Yoochun.”_

_I was probably still in shock, because I couldn’t utter a single word. I looked at him as he stood in front of me, his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face._

_“I’m Kim Junsu.” He said. “And I will be your partner.” He continued. “And your commanding officer.” He added._

_I blinked._ Him? My commanding officer? _I asked myself._ Wow.

_“Follow me.” Junsu instructed as he began to walk towards the inner offices of the station. “Time for you to meet hell.” He said, smirking at me._

_I was shaking my head in disbelief as I followed him. He’s definitely a guy. That I knew now. But I haven’t seen a guy that looked less masculine than him. He just looked soft and fragile. And feminine. And that angelic face of his. I shook my head again._

 

 

_\---_

_It was lunch time when we came out from the briefing. I was about to head out when I remembered that in my haste to get here on time, I had forgotten a couple of things. Breakfast and my lunchbox. I sat down on the front steps of the station to rummage inside my bag. My stomach was already protesting._

Maybe I had a stray snack somewhere, _I thought hungrily._

_“Come with me.” Someone said behind me. It was Junsu. I gave him a questioning look but followed suit._

_Junsu led me to a small park with a few scattered benches. A few children were playing on the playground, their parents watching over them. Junsu sat down on the bench right beside the big oak tree. I noticed that it was the only bench that was under the shade of the tree._

_“What are you standing there for?” Junsu asked, looking at me. “Sit down already.”_

_I sat down in front of him. It felt cool and refreshing to be under the shade. I watched him as he took out his lunch box, laying them out in between the two of us. He brought out a pair of chopsticks and a spoon, which he handed to me._

_“My girlfriend always packs too much food for me.” Junsu said, answering my silent question._

_“Er, thanks.” I said, but I didn’t make any move to eat his food. It was his afterall._

_“Yoochun,” Junsu said, looking at me. “Say aah.”_

_“Hah?” I said, opening my mouth._

_As soon as I opened my mouth, Junsu shoved something in it. I almost choked and spit it out._ That _surprised the hell out of me. I started chewing whatever it was that he made me eat. I immediately knew what it was, because it was one of my favorite foods. Egg rolls. It was delicious._

_“Since you didn’t spit it out, I’m guessing that you liked it.” Junsu said after swallowing a piece of pork. He smiled._

_“It’s delicious.” I complimented. “Your girlfriend must be one hell of a cook.” I said returning his smile._

_“Here.” Junsu said, holding out his chopsticks. He was holding up a wanton in his chopsticks. I reluctantly let him put it in my mouth. I didn’t want a repeat of what happened earlier. “I thought you were gonna resist again.” He said chuckling. He had a peculiar laugh._

_“I’d rather not be force fed.” I just said, chuckling with him._

 

 

***

 

 

“So why have you called me out?” Yoochun asked.

“One reason would be about your nightmares.” Junsu said, looking at him.

“And the other?” Yoochun asked again.

 

Yoochun waited for him to answer. Junsu smiled and looked at him tenderly. Like a person would his lover. He leaned closer, putting his other hand on my cheek and brushed his lips softly against mine.

 

“You.” he answered, still smiling at Yoochun.

 

Yoochun froze at his answer. _Me?_  Yoochun thought, confused.

 

“Why?” Yoochun asked, half of him not wanting to hear his answer.

 

Junsu took his hand in his and held it there. Yoochun wanted to take his hand back but couldn’t. Somehow, his hand Junsu's felt… warm.

 

“You already know the answer to your question, Yoochun.” Junsu answered squeezing his hand.

 

 

***

 

 

They finished eating their dinner, talking about random things and at some point they started talking about Kizu and Tee. They were on their way to the bar of the restaurant. Junsu was pretty much content with what he has right now, he’s proud of his daughter Aina, who’s an incredibly intelligent and talented child. Junsu had told him that she was an honor student and was an exceptional violin player. He refused to talk about Kizu, insisting that Yoochun tell him more about his girlfriend, Tee.

 

“Tee?” Yoochun asked him, as they took their seats at the bar and ordered their drinks. “What don’t you already know about her?”

“Yoochun-ah, I only know she’s your girlfriend and that you met her two years ago.” Junsu said. “How did you meet her?” he insisted.

 

That brought back more memories.

 

Yoochun had met Tee a year after he was relieved of his duty as a police officer. After what happened with the Human Trafficking case he was working together on with Junsu and Yunho, Yoochun couldn’t get over blaming himself for Nori’s death. He couldn’t go back to being himself. Yoochun had isolated himself from others, speaking only to Junsu and Yunho. He couldn’t work. There was that one case that had almost killed him because he couldn’t make the right decision. Yoochun was still caught up in his own traumatized world and had gotten another fellow officer injured while in pursuit of the criminals that they were tracking down. It was then that the higher-ups decided to let him go.

 

 

***

 

 

_I was always in the bar drinking. Drowning out my sorrows and trying to force myself to forget the tragedy that happened to Nori. Though I didn’t know much about her, I treated her as part of my family, a sister. And now she was dead. Because of me. I looked out the window of the bar and sighed. I looked at my empty glass and signaled the waiter for another one._

_They all knew me already. I had become a frequent customer here since my apartment was just a few streets away. I was always here, from the time they opened their doors to the time they close for the day. All of them were concerned at first, but they slowly became used to it. I was just a silent drinker and I liked to be left alone._

_But there was this one bartender. She was the one who was the most concerned out of all of them. She always came to talk whenever she was on break, or whenever there were not that many customers in the bar. She first introduced herself to me a week after I started spending my nights in the bar._

_“Hey,” she said. I was just on my third glass. I looked at her._

_She was of medium height, slender and had shoulder-length jet-black wavy hair. She smiled at me kindly. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that twinkled whenever she smiled. She had my fourth drink in her hand but didn’t make a move to give it to me. It looked like she didn’t want to give it to me._

_“May I?” she asked, indicating the chair opposite mine. I shrugged and inclined my head as she sat down._

_I remained silent as I looked out the window, dwelling on my thoughts of Nori still._

_“You’ve been here every day for a week now.” She said, smiling at me.”I watch you sometimes, you know.” She added. That made me look at her._

_“You watch me?” I said, gazing into her eyes._

_“Yes, I do.” She said. “You always look like you’re about to cry.” Her eyes were full of sadness when she said this._

_I looked away. What she said was the truth after all._

_“My name’s Tee, by the way.” she said, introducing herself. She smiled._

_“Micky.” I said, returning her smile._

_We became friends after that short introduction. Whenever she was free, she would go over to where I was sitting and we would talk for hours. Sometimes, when she had the day off, she would still come to the bar and talk. In such a short amount of time, we had become close, confiding in each other._

_I got drunk several times, my depression over Nori’s death still overpowering everything else. Tee would always be there to take care of me. She took me home to my apartment, when I was strong enough to walk but at other times, she had had to hail a taxi to take me to hers because it was nearer. I realized one morning when I woke up on her couch that I had spent the night in her apartment. She tried but failed to scold me, trying to make me stop drowning myself._

_“You should stop you know,” she would always say whenever I woke up on her couch with a hangover. “You’ll kill yourself.”_

_“What does it matter?” I said, looking away from her. I had already told her about Nori’s death, but refrained from mentioning her name. I didn’t want to hear her name said out loud._

_“It matters, Micky.” Tee said, putting her hands on my cheeks. “It matters to me.”_

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm well.... it's been quite a while since i've updated and i apologize.
> 
> honestly, i've been busy and i am trying to tone down my exposure to laptop screens because i face one 6/7 times a week. this isn't counting me being glued to my phone's screen yet. hahahaha
> 
> but anyway, i hope i still have readers and if i do, i hope you enjoy this update. and i will try to update again next weekend. 
> 
> leave me comments~ whatever they may be :)


End file.
